Trust me?
by Lillyfuzzy
Summary: Clary makes a deal with Sebastian that she will come with him if he doesn't hurt anyone that she cares about. Will he keep his promise? Will Jace look for her? Can Clary begin to trust Sebastion?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Clary and Jonathan/Sebastian fanfiction that takes place after COLS

All characters are owned by the beautiful Cassandra Clare!

Clary Fray stared at the wall thinking about Jace. Jace would be back in the morning, but to Clary it felt like forever. Clary couldn't help but wonder what Jace was doing at the meeting with Alec. What were they talking about that would require the meeting to be in Alicanta? Clary gets up and walks to the kitchen. She pours a drink of water, while thinking back to Sebastian. Why was she thinking about him? Clary starts walking down the hall when she sees Chairman Meow pass by rather quickly, in a blur of blue fur. Clary keeps walking when suddenly she feels strong arms grab her elbows. Clary tries to wiggle her arms away but with no success. "Let me go!" "ISABELLAA!" The voice says "Shes not here" and then it all makes sense. She knows this voice, this voice has visited her dreams many times before. Sebastian. "What did you do to her?" "Nothing yet, unless you corporate." "Ok, I will. Only if you leave everyone I care about alone." "Deal." Clary and Sebastian walk down the hall until they reach a portal. Clary slowly steps in still with Sebastian's iron grip on her arm. Clary looks around and sees a house. A house exactly like the one she blew up. Clary steps forward and realizes Sebastian is still holding her arms. "Let me go" Sebastian lets go leaving a cold chill on Clary's arm. "Are you hungry?" "No." Are you tired?" "No." Clary starts walking upstairs when a voice interrupts her. "Our room is down here" Our room? Clary walks down the hall and sees two doors. She picks the one on the left. Locked. Clary moves on to the other door and opens it. Inside is a king sized bed, against cream colored wall. A white dresser, and 3 other doors. One that leads to a bathroom with a huge bathtub, and the other two were closets. Clary opens her closet and sees many dresses, skirts, short shorts, pants, tights, and the only t-shirts had very showy v-necks. Fantastic. "I want different clothes" Clary demands. "We will go shopping once I can trust you completely." Clary sighs and walks over to the dresser. She opens the draw and sees makeup, bobby pins, bows, and every thing a girl such as, Izzy would have. In the 2nd draw were underwear that were all either, lace, black, or a thong. In there were also lacy bras. Just peachy. Clary grabs the simplest pair of underwear she can find and a plain short, silky nightgown. "Im going to bed" she announced. Clary crawled into bed and pretended to sleep until Sebastian left the room after what seemed like forever. After about an hour of staring at the wall thinking about everyone back home the door creaked open. Clary closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Sebastian's footsteps. Clary opened one green eye and saw Sebastian bare back, the back with the scars of a whip. Clary inhaled her breath making Sebastian turn around. "I know you're awake" Clary sighed and said "Well I was" Sebastian ignored Clary and climbed into bed. "Ive been waiting for this, little sister." Clary quickly moved to the very edge of the bed, causing her to almost fall. "Now now, remember that deal? Nobody you care about will get hurt if you corporate" "Please! Can we just sleep, nothing else? If you want me to trust you, you can start gaining my trust now. By only sleeping." Sebastian thought about it and finally agreed. They fell asleep with his arm over her waist, her head on his chest.

What do you guys think for my first fanfiction? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update I had to write this three times, because the first time I didn't save and the second I was half done when my laptop decided to freeze up and close everything. But… Here it is yay!

Clary woke to an unfamiliar room and recalled her deal with Sebastian. Isn't it strange how you can forget the most important things in your life, or the one person who made a big impact on your life. Even if you really want to forget you can't. You'll spend forever convincing yourself you need to forget, but you know that you don't want to forget.

Clary picked out white skirt with a yellow blouse which she tucked in. Normally Clary wouldn't care about her look, but after her first experience with Sebastian she realized how underdressed she felt when she wore t-shirts.

Clary stared down the bed room door, unsure what would be behind it. With a deep breath, Clary opened the door, amazed at the sight that beheld her. It was Sebastian, but not blood thirsty demon Sebastian. It was Sebastian, the brother she never had. The Sebastian who cooked breakfast?

"Morning" said Sebastian in a tone that clearly stated he belonged on the radio at 6 in the morning, annoying all nonmorning people by his enthusiastic tone.

"I thought you couldn't cook" Clary blurted out.

"I learned."

"Oh, what are you making?"

"I am making-"

"Wait! Let me guess!" Clary knew this smell. Her mother made the same exact smell once a month.

"Is it Burnt bacon and pancakes with way too much syrup?"

"My bacon is not burnt!"

"Prove it, open the oven."

Sebastian opened the oven and was greeted with bacon, the kind of bacon that proved Clary right.

"See told you! That's how my mom makes it! It has the best taste like that!"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing."

"No duhh! Quick take it out of the oven before it becomes too burnt!"

"Sheesh Clary, I never thought a skinny girl like you would be so excited for food."

"I eat a lot."

"Fast metabolism?"

"Yeah"

"Well your lucky, most girls would kill for that."

"No more stalling! Let's eat."

Clary rushed and picked up the crunchiest bacon and a pancake, which she covered in syrup. Clary and Sebastian sat down at the wooden kitchen table, that Clary thought was way too homey for a half-demon like Sebastian.

After a few minutes of eating Clary got up and had seconds, right before Sebastian raised an eyebrow and got another pancake, like Clary. After they were both done, Sebastian got another piece of bacon.

"I'm full, you win." Clary said with her stomach puffed out

"That's why you never challenge a man to an eating contest."

"I never _challenged_ you. We never shook on it"

"Whatever" said Sebastian with a burst of sarcasm

Clary rolled her eyes and put her dish in the sink, when it suddenly was clean. Of course Sebastian would use magic to clean his dishes.

"Want to watch TV?" Clary suggested

"Sure"

Clary followed Sebastian into the living room and sat down on the chair opposite him. Sebastian flickered through the channels until Clary yelled to stop. The TV showed a boy with bucked teeth, a pink hat, with a matching pink shirt.

"What show is this?"

"You're kidding right? You have got to know what show this is! It's a children show, but a lot of mature people watch it…" Right? Mature people totally watch it.

"Oh? What's it called again?"

"Fairly Odd Parents" said Clary matter o' factly.

They sat watching TV for about an hour when Sebastian announced he has a surprise for her. A surprise?

Sebastian got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Close your eyes"

Clary did not close her eyes, thinking Sebastian was up to something. Sure, they did have a fun day together, but that didn't mean she began to trust him.

"I swear by the angel I won't hurt you"

"Oh fine." Was all Clary said before closing her eyes.

"Swear by the angel you won't open your eyes until I say so?"

"Yes, I swear by the angel" she said not thinking much of it.

"Follow me upstairs."

"But I can't see you"

"Here, hold my hand."

Clary reluctantly held his hand, which she surprisingly found very warm and inviting. She followed him upstairs. Clary counted as she walked. 13 steps up. 3 steps forward. Left turn. 2 steps forward. And then Sebastian let go and told her to open her eyes.

She was staring at a plain white door.

"Open it." Said Sebastian eagerly.

Clary inhaled as a hand found the door knob. Slowly she twisted the knob and pushed the door forward. She was greeted by a sight she definitely did not expect.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Clary said as she rushed across the room

Inside the room there was a desk, whose draws were stacked with all the art supplies you could find, a queen sized bed, an easel, cabinets which were also stacked with art supplies.

"Where did you get this?"

"I have my places"

"And is this my room?"

"Yup, all yours to decorate, just say if you need anything else"

"Thanks again, now get down stairs, I need my privacy!"

"Ok, and the shelf all the way to the right corner with the books is enchanted. If you flip through the pages, you'll come across many different supplies. Just pull them out of the book and they will be in your hand."

Totally amazed by everything she thanked him and shooed him downstairs.

Clary walked around thinking about what to do. All mine to decorate? Free supplies? Clary instantly knew what to do. She would paint all the walls a certain theme, like a mural. She thought long and hard about what kind to do and then it hit her. She knew exactly what to do and how to do it. And then she started painting.

Yayy! All done, once again sorry about the very long time to update. Please favorite, follow, and review! What do you think Clary should paint? I didn't decide yet so review some ideas! Thanks! Byyee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii! I'm going to my cousin's birthday party, which is about an hour and a half away .-. But! I'm writing this chapter on the way there, and maybe way back. I may get one chapter done, or two, but either way… NEW CHAPTER! But since I am in the car there may be a few typos. And I got reviews, but no suggestions for her wall, but I have an idea *insert horrible wink* Thank you everyone that reviews, I have like spasm attacks whenever I get one. Here's chapter 3 and sorry for the boring intro.**

Clary moved her hand in one final stoke of her paintbrush. Stepping back to admire her work, she looked at the walls of room. It was decorated perfect. With the skyscrapers looking as if they were really hovering over her, the sun shining in from the top corner of her wall, the trees, the familer hotdog stands, the Empire State building so high in the air it was surrounded by clouds, and in the midst of it all was the institute, but hidden away from all of that, in the middle of a crowd was her. Her and Jace. They were sitting on a bench a few blocks away from Central Park holding hands. Clary recalled that day perfectly. Jace was reading a Percy Jackson book to her, while Clary looked up at the Empire State Building wondering if gods and goddesses were really up there.

Clary opened her door and went downstairs, not as happy as she was yesterday. Why had she trusted Sebastian? Maybe through everything that day she finally let all of her emotions escape her, but not the feelings that describe alone, emptiness, broken. The feelings that described happy, trust, and no fear of what is to come. But those feelings are behind her now. You can't have those feelings in a demon's house.

Clary walked into the hallway that led her to her old bedroom and the kitchen. Where was Sebastian? Clary called his name a few times. No answer. She tried again, but this time got an answer.

"Oh you're done?"

Clary nodded then realized he couldn't see her.

"Uh huh"

Clary walked down to the end of the hallway. She stopped at the locked door she had tried to open her first day here. Was it possible that the door was unlocked?

Clary put her fingertips on the door and then her whole hand that curled around the nob. She twisted it and it opened. She pushed it open and was glad there was torches of whitchlight around the walls. Slowly she crept down the stairs, breathing in and out through her nose like Jace had taught her. Through the spiral staircase and she appeared into a training room. A normal training room, nothing extreme. About the size of the one at the Institute. Sure, that one was big, but Clary always pictured him with a huge training room.

"Thinking about training?"

"Gosh, Sebastian!"

"You're the one that came in here first."

"Sorry. I was just"

Clary was cut short when Sebastian spoke. "Well, now that you're here, lets train."

"Fine." Sebastian led Clary over to a simple rockwall.

"Let's start easy. Climb it to the top"

"Easy." At least this wasn't the kind of one that Jace wanted. One that squirted lava, like in his book.

She grabbed the first rock, aware that she didn't have anything to catch her if she fell. After a few minutes of grabbing rocks she was very high up. She grabbed the next rock with sweaty hands and lifted herself up when the plastic rock broke off, falling 20 feet below her. Clary's foot was now hanging off the wall. She looked down, no sign of Sebastian. Clary's hair was now plastered on to her face.

There was no way that Clary could get her foot onto another rock. If only she was a little taller she could reach the rock below her. Clary cursed under her breath silently. There were now only two options. Jump down or take her other foot off the rock and dangle further until she found the next rock.

Clary found the best grip on the rocks she could, squeezing so hard her knuckles were white. Clary moved her foot to the left until she no longer felt anything under both of her feet. Dangling twenty feet about the ground by only her hands she started to unfold her arms, making them as long as straight as possible. When Clary's arms were completely straight, she still hadn't reached a rock below her. Clary looked down and let out a sigh of relief. There was a rock a few inches away from her right foot.

Okay, I'll swing my body to the right and then I'll reach the rock. Completely simple, right? Clary reached the rock no problem, but was now back to the beginning with one foot dangling off. Clary looked down and was grateful to find a rock to the right of her right foot. Easy to get to. She moved that way, her arms now on separate rocks and her feet both on rocks. Clary climbed all the way down proud of herself for handling it so well.

Sebastian walked out from behind a knife holder.

"Well well, you spent over 10 minutes on that test. We'll have to work on that"

"What test?" Clary spat out not even caring about her first ricocheting off the walls.

"Test A17, which translate in Claryitese to Dangerous situation smarts."

"Oh yea? Claryitese? At least I actually was able to do it!"

"Not fast enough"

"Uggghh! It wasn't even close to funny! Next time I'll be scaring you!"

"I'm soo scared"

"Stop with the sarcasm! And stop rolling your eyes, only girls can do that!"

Sebastian looks at Clary, and makes a peace sign, with a matching duck face!

"I need Starbucks, hey Clary! Let's take a selfie for Instagram!

At that Clary and Sebastian burst out laughing while Sebastian continued in a high pitched voice. "O M DOUBLE G! KYLE TEXTED ME!"

"Ok! Fine you win!"

"Haha! Never challenge Le Great Sebastian to a awesomeness contest"

"Oh now it's an awesomeness contest? I think we can all see the winner here."

Clary and Sebastian spoke together while saying one word. "Me."

Sebastian was the first to speak and he said "You? Nope, you can't even past test A17!"

"Well, if someone would think about telling me there even was a test, I could've passed."

"Yea, defiantly"

"I'm going upstairs to paint"

"Oh fine, but we'll training tomorrow"

"Whatever Le Great Sebastian wishes"

And with that Clary walked upstairs.

**All done! Was it good? Please review with ideas on how to make it better, and should I rewrite chapter 1? I think I'm going to and I didn't finish the chapter in the car, because my laptop died so I got less than 500 words done. But, oh well! J And how about Sebastian at the end of this chapter? I thought about giving him humor and not keep him hiding away. Like in some fanfictions I noticed he doesn't know any modern day stuff, but he was cooped up as a child, not now. But that's only my thought. **


End file.
